I'd Do Anything
by Sable Sword
Summary: [Oneshot] A little songfic for anyone whos bored. Song credit to Simple Plan. Sappiness, fluffiness, whatever you wish to call it, galore. James x Lily


_Why I bother to read this I do not know…don't mind flames, couldn't really care less about if this too OOC…review if I want…oh by the way, italics in the story indicate the character's thoughts and bold means the song lyrics…_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter. Me. I wish.

The ruthless rain drummed a painful tattoo on my bruised back, causing me to wince in discomfort. I moaned softly and curled into a foetal position, hoping to extinguish the internal pain. I lay there for hours, agonizing over the unbearable sorrow that was slowly beginning to consume me...

"Why does she hate me?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Can't she see that I love her?"

A thunderous crack resonated against the swollen grey sky and the torrential rain lashed out against the sodden earth with even more ferocity. I groped around for my flimsy glasses and while I lamented over that one girl. I'm sure I could've had any girl in the school and here I was moping about a stupid prissy bookworm.

"Why can't I just get over her?"

A couple of hours later I sat my favourite armchair in the Gryffindor common room pondering the day's events when a certain sleepyhead walked in.

"Mornin' Padfoot."

"Whatsamatta?" Sirius yawned while simultaneously rubbing his eyes.

"Eh, nothing important." I started to fiddle with a gold-tasseled crimson cushion.

He smirked, "Lily troubles again?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I began to stare at the stairwell leading to the girls' dormitories.

**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting…**

"Just get over her. It's not like she likes you or anything. This is really gonna kill you mate." Sirius stated seriously (no pun intended).

I sighed wearily. "Maybe."

"Or if I can't get over her, tell her. At least then she'll have a reason for ignoring you." Sirius's stomach growled loudly in response. He patted his belly and pouted playfully. "Well, duty calls!" and with that, dashed out of the common room towards the kitchens.

"Yeah, later." I gazed at the roaring fire and began to brainstorm options to tell her of my foolish obsession. _A poem? Nah, too mushy. Face to face? I think I'd rather die_._ A letter? Yeah…maybe… _My mind wandered as a confession for my stubborn love for Lily formed in my mind. I watched as the wood splintered and didn't really notice when a redheaded flower entered the spacious room.

**And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight… **

"Has anyone seen my… oh, it's just you." She sat down on a stained armchair, wringing her hands nervously. _Aww, I wonder what made him so sad?_

"Hello, Evans." _I wonder why she looks so nervous? Maybe she lost something really important?_

"Well, I guess I better get going then." Lily rose gracefully from the footrest, only to trip over a rather large patched pillow, placed haphazardly in the middle of the burgundy rug. Instantly I leapt from my chair and grabbed her by her waist, safely pulling her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine now if you'll excuse me…" _He's so cute when his face is like that…wait! Did I just think that? Bad Lily…_

**This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand…**

"Lily? Could I have a word?" I gazed into her emerald orbs, admiring the golden flecks that seemed to dance in the soft glow emanating from the flames. _Ok if I screw this up then she'll hate me 24/7 for the rest of my miserable life. Not that she doesn't already._

"Yes, James?" _Did I just call him James? I do not like where this is going…do I?_

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past…**

"Erm… I…I…uh…" I stuttered hopelessly. Lily seemed to notice the rising tension in the atmosphere and fidgeted uncomfortably. _Great. Just when she doesn't think I'm a total git I start talking like one. Just typical._

**I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will I remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you…**

"I …I…love you." I braced myself for punishment of some sort. _And doomsday, here I come._

Lily's pale hand met my face with a resounding _crack!_ _Did I just do that? I'm so sorry James…wait no I'm not…yes I am…no I'm not…argh…_

"James William Potter." Lily uttered quietly.

"Uh…yeah?" I was just plain confused now.

"James William Potter, it's official that I now hate your guts." _I'm sorry James but I can't like you…_

I dropped my hands to my side in defeat and gazed longingly into her eyes. Those usually kind and carefree gems were now full of anger and spite accompanied by a glint of remorse… Nevertheless, she turned around and walked out of the room with the utmost dignity, utterly crushing whatever hope I had for this encounter to go well.

"I know you like him Lily."

Lily instantly spun around, narrowing her eyes and surveying the room for any potential hazards.

"Who said that? Show yourself!"

"It's just me, Evans." A tall, muscular figure clad in obsidian pyjamas appeared from behind a suit of armour. His shoulder-length dark hair clouded his face, preventing her from looking directly at his expression. "I suggest you march back into that room, apologise to James and then snog him senseless."

"Fine, Black. I will go and say sorry but there is no way that I'm about to snog that jerk!"

"That's a good girl. Now go on." Sirius pulled a goofy grin and gestured towards the door. Lily took a deep breath, pushed the door open and peered into the Gryffindor common room.

I sat slumped against the window pane, watching the storm outside battle on.

"Uh…James?" Now Lily was the one sounding nervous.

I didn't bother moving from my position on the windowsill nor did I bother saying anything. Lily approached the glass pane and sat carefully beside me.

"Do you remember the first time we met in third year? We used one of your potions and put it in Filch's flask. He turned blue for a week. But I guess the almighty, I'm-too-good-for-you Lily couldn't care less." _Why am I even bothering to talk to her? As Padfoot said, it's obvious she hates me._

**Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back… **

"Potter, I'm…"

"Evans, do I know I have loved I ever since that moment I saw you. I love the way your hair gets all frizzy, I love the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh and heck, I even love the way you get angry at me. I love every little thing about you, Lily and…"

**So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting…**

"James…"

"…just tell me if I really hate me because if I do I will promise I will try and get over you but…"

**This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again…**

"JAMES WILLIAM POTTER, WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Lily shouted impatiently. I stopped my babbling instantly.

"I just came here to say I'm sorry I slapped you, ok?" Lily sighed and looked away into the fire.

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past…**

I started to lean closer to her unconsciously, trying to catch a glimpse of her gracefully feminine features. _God she's so beautiful…I'd give absolutely anything to have her…_

**I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you…**

Lily turned and looked at me strangely. _Oh my…I think he's trying to kiss me! What should I do? Should I let him?_

My face edged closer to hers, we were millimetres apart…_Oh no…too close…now I'm definitely in for it…oh well…I have to kiss her at least once…even if she does turn me into a bloody pulp afterwards…_

_Ok well…here goes nothing…_Lily placed her hands around your neck and looked even deeper into your eyes…

Their lips met in the softest embrace imaginable. Gentle but unwavering. Intimately locked together, I whispered her name against her delicate lips, hoping this blissful moment would last forever.

**I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana…  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana...**

I broke the kiss, breathing deeply and studying her face for a reaction. _I wish she was my girlfriend…or even better my wife…_Lily flushed, her features creased in a sign of pure happiness. She looked simply radiant. _Wow…James is a great kisser…like…wow… _I placed my hands on her waist and kissed her another time, inhaling her sweet scent. _I'd really give anything for this girl…_

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you…**

Lily broke the kiss this time, looking directly at me. "James…?"

"Mmm?" I asked cautiously. My face still stung from the last time when I was too brash with her.

"I love you." Lily placed her soft lips on mine once more and soon we were plunged into a fiery passion that seemed to defy the mere notion of reality. Kissing Lily was something I only did in my dreams. And I was sure as heck this wasn't a dream.

"I'd die for you, Lily."

**I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you…**

(A/N I'm gonna put a bit extra in case you thought it was too mushy. I certainly thought it was.)

"Yeah, I'm not gonna snog a jerk!"

I tore my eyes from Lily for a fleeting moment and glanced towards the doorway. Sure enough, Sirius was leaning against the mahogany door, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Fortunately for me, he shifted his body weight just as the door slammed against the beige wall, leaving Sirius on the floor with very sore hindquarters. I burst out laughing and Lily turned her head to see what the commotion was. She instantly blushed, her face hued by the scarlet of embarrassment.

Sirius managed to pick himself up from the plush carpet and reached over for the cushion that Lily had recently tripped over. He grabbed it impatiently and promptly lobbed it at Lily and I. Lily squealed and I laughed so hard that I toppled over onto the large red pillow. As Lily was still entangled in my limbs, she followed suit and Sirius (being the annoying prankster he is) reverted to a coal-black shaggy dog. He bounded over and started to lick a giggling Lily's face, earning himself a tap on the nose. He instantly changed to his human form and smirked arrogantly, "Still think James is a jerk, Lily?"

Needless to say, the new couple pummelled Sirius appropriately.

_Yeah…I know it was crap. Credit to Simple Plan for I'd Do Anything though. I can't believe I just wrote that story. I generally write depressing stuff so I'm not really used to this style. Neither am I a great HP fan. The last movie sucked. I just wanted to try writing fanfic that was mushy. It kinda worked. **Kinda.**_


End file.
